Osamu Kashiwagi
* Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami * Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 * Yakuza 3 * Yakuza: Like a Dragon * Ryu ga Gotoku Mobile * Ryu ga Gotoku Kizuna * Ryu ga Gotoku Online |japanese_name = 柏木 修 |romaji = Kashiwagi Osamu |image1 = Kashiwagi-Y7.png|Y:LAD Osamu_Kashiwagi_Y3R.png|Y3 YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-20 00-18-52-93.jpg|YK2 osamu-kashiwagi-yakuza-2.jpg|Y2 Osamu Kashiwagi.jpg|YK1 Kashiwagi (Y1).jpg|Y1 Kashi (Y0).png|Y0 |nationality = Japanese |status = Alive |hair_color = Black |eyes_color = Brown |relationships = * Shintaro Kazama (patriarch) * Yayoi Dojima (superior) * Kazuma Kiryu (subordinate) * Akira Nishikiyama (subordinate) * Daigo Dojima (mentee) |occupation = * Captain of the Kazama Family (formerly) * Second patriarch of the Kazama Family * Captain of the Tojo Clan * Interim chairman of the Tojo Clan * Owner of Survive Bar |affiliation = * Kazama Family * Tojo Clan * Survive Bar |fighting_styles = Karate |counterpart = Inoue Genzaburo (Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!) |voiced_by = Shunsuke Sakuya |eng_voiced_by = John DiMaggio }} Osamu Kashiwagi ( , Kashiwagi Osamu) is a recurring supporting character in the Yakuza series. He is the captain and later second patriarch of the Kazama Family, the captain of the Tojo Clan, as well as the interim chairman of the Tojo Clan in Daigo Dojima's absence. He is also the founder of the Honest Living Association and the proprietor of Survive Bar. Profile Appearance Kashiwagi's hairstyle was initially a slicked-back one in Yakuza 0, later changed into a longer hairstyle from Yakuza/''Yakuza Kiwami'' onward. He has a noticeably large scar across his nose and left cheek. Attire Kashiwagi wears a gray double-breasted suit over a white shirt, a navy blue (later gray) tie, matching gray dress pants, and a pair of brown dress shoes. Personality Kashiwagi is a calm and collected individual with a strong sense of honor, but won't hesitate to bring the pain to those who fail to adhere to the strict codes of being a yakuza. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 As the Kazama Family captain, Kashiwagi is the right-hand man of Shintaro Kazama and a superior to Kazuma Kiryu and Akira Nishikiyama. During Kazama's incarceration, he became the de facto leader of the family. office.]] As Kiryu is framed for the murder of a man on the Empty Lot, he and Nishikiyama come to Kashiwagi for advice and support. He guesses that, as Kiryu returns from the Dojima Family headquarters, Daisaku Kuze approached him and asked him to sell out Kazama, which Kiryu confirms. He concludes that someone framed Kiryu for the murder, then asks him to tell him all that Kuze told him and in turn tells Kiryu and Nishikiyama what he knows about Kamurocho's redevelopment project. He is violently opposed to Kiryu confronting Sohei Dojima to terminate his oath. As Goro Majima enters the Kazama Family office in search of Nishikiyama, Kashiwagi stops. After he refuses to give up both Nishikiyama and Kiryu, he takes Majima to the roof of another building to fight him. He remarks on having wanted to face Majima one-on-one. Ultimately Kashiwagi loses, as Majima comments on prowess by remarking the Kazama Family to be breeding 'monsters like this'. Help for Kiryu in his fight against Keiji Shibusawa and his men arrives as Kashiwagi brings the Kazama Family to the scene. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami: 1995-2005 During the first game (and its Kiwami remake), Kashiwagi still holds his position as the Kazama Family's captain. Although he delivered the news to Nishikiyama that he will be awarded leadership of his own family, he later lamented the fact that it was not Kiryu who filled his seat. He served as Nishikiyama's mentor in spite of this, aiding him in running the Nishikiyama Family by sending some of his accomplices. When Kiryu, Haruka, Kazama, and Terada are attacked by the Shimano Family at Shibaura Wharf, he arrives with Kazama Family to help. However, the battle ended with the death of Shimano and Kazama. In the end, Kashiwagi became the second Patriarch of the Kazama family. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2: 2006 Prior to Yakuza 2, following those of the first game, Kashiwagi takes over the chairmanship of the Kazama Family following Shintaro Kazama's death. He is also the second-in-command of the Tojo Clan under Yukio Terada, as well as under Yayoi Dojima, and continues to be under Daigo Dojima as Tojo Clan's Sixth Chairman. The 300 men he gathers in the Kamurocho area support Daigo in his fight against the Go-Ryu Clan. Yakuza 3: 2007-2009 Continuing as captain of the Tojo Clan, Kashiwagi takes over as interim chairman when Daigo is shot. He calls Kiryu, then in Okinawa, to inform him of that incident and later meets him in the Millennium Tower's Kazama Family office in Kamurocho. He tells Kiryu about his meeting with the other Tojo executives, Yoshitaka Mine, Tsuyoshi Kanda, Goh Hamazaki, and Majima. Kashiwagi and Mine agreed to ask Kiryu to come back to the Tojo Clan and take over as acting chairman, which was opposed by Kanda and Hamazaki while Majima chose to abstain. Further, he reveals to them that the man who supposedly shot Daigo resembled the late Shintaro Kazama, but that he doesn't know any more than that of his identity. He warns Kiryu to, out of the Tojo executives, keeps an eye on Kanda in particular, and shares his expectation that each organization will try to make their own move. As Kiryu shows him the picture of the man who shot Shigeru Nakahara, he confirms that it is the same man who shot Daigo but questions how he could have come from Okinawa to Tokyo in the allotted time between the two incidents. He also explains that Daigo was possibly shot because of his involvement in the Okinawa resort deal, and concludes that it was likely over his unwillingness to give up the deed to Sunshine Orphanage's land specifically. He tells Kiryu that he placed Daigo in a trustworthy hospital without having told anyone where and decides to keep it secret to Kiryu as well. As he does, the office experiences a blackout. A CIA helicopter arrives in front of the window and shoots at Kashiwagi and Kiryu inside. While Kiryu is unharmed, Kashiwagi is fatally injured. His dying words are him asking Kiryu to find the man who is working with the Kazama-look-alike, suspecting he would be the one to try and take control of the resort deal and a traitor within the Tojo Clan. Yakuza: Like a Dragon: 2000-2019 It is later revealed that he survived the shooting of the armed chopper, but was left in a coma. He then moved to Ichinjo, Yokohama where he opened a bar now known as "Survive Bar". He chose that name as a reminder of having survived that experience. It is unknown if the Tojo Clan are aware he's alive. Fighting style Karate The only time that Kashiwagi ever shows his combat prowess is during the fight with Majima in Yakuza 0. As stated below he has knowledge of the Oi-Zuki (though his sheer strength has augmented the technique to send a grown man flying back at least 10 feet). This knowledge implies he has training in either Karate, Jujitsu, or both. He has at least one combo, rush attack, counterattack, etc., all of which do their fair share of damage. When one bar of Kashiwagi's health remains, a QTE will trigger. Press the correct button within in a (very) brief period to dodge his punch. Success will result in Majima barely avoiding the attack while gaining Heat, along with Kashiwagi praising the dodge. Failure will result in losing a chunk of health to the Oi-Zuki. Trivia * Kashiwagi appears to like cold noodles. * In Yakuza 0, at any point after the completion of the first chapter, Kashiwagi appears in the background of the cinematic for Judgement -Shinpan- playing the keyboard. * Though alive, working in Ichinjo, Yokohama, Kashiwagi appears in Daigo Dojima's summon in Yakuza: Like a Dragon, alongside Sohei Dojima, Shintaro Fuma and Futoshi Shimano, with his title's displayed as a Fuma Family Chairman. Gallery Yakuza 0 kiryu9.png|Body render. Kashiwagi_DUNDUN.jpg|Title card. Kashiwagi_post-DUNDUN.jpg Kashiwagi_Majima_Fight.jpg Yakuza Kiwami Osamu Kashiwagi 02 2.png|Body render. YK_DLUX_AVATAR_4_184X184_V2.jpg|Steam Avatar. Kashi's title card (YK1).jpg|Title card. Yakuza Kiwami 2 Osamu Kashiwagi (Yakuza 2 Kiwami).jpg 420Kushiwagi.png Kiwami_2_Kashiwagi.jpg|Kashiwagi and Kazuma Kiryu. Yakuza 3 Osamu Kashiwagi 03.jpg Osamu Kashiwagi 02.jpg Y3 Osamu Kashiwagi in Kazama Family Office.png Yakuza: Like a Dragon Osamu Kashiwagi (Like a Dragon) 01.jpg Osamu Kashiwagi.png 960371.jpg Ryū ga Gotoku Online R_Osamu_Kashiwagi_Card.png SSR Osamu Kashiwagi Card.png Category:Male Characters Category:Patriarchs Category:Interim Chairmen Category:Kazama Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Allies Category:Yakuza: Like a Dragon Characters Category:Dojima Family Category:Survive Bar Category:Honest Living Association